Rencontres
by Ellana of Rivendell
Summary: "Elle n'avait revu Jilano qu'à trois reprises. trois rencontres hors du temps. Aussi intenses que brèves." Petit recueil d'OS sur les trois rencontres d'Ellana et Jilano, après l'envol d'Ellana. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs potentiels ! Je puise l'inspiration pour cette nouvelle fic dans le monde merveilleux créé par Pierre Bottero, mon auteur préféré juste avant Tolkien. C'est ma première fic sur le Pacte des Marchombres, soyez indulgents !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Pierre Bottero. Même si parfois je rêve que c'est moi… :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Les sommets d'Al-Far**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme avançait, en silence, se fondant aisément dans la foule.

Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, des yeux tout aussi noirs, vifs, qui semblaient tout voir, tout surveiller. Elle avançait de sa démarche souple, marchait vite comme si son temps lui était compté.

Les rues d'Al-Far étaient bondées : la place de départ des caravanes était noire de monde, les Itinérants préparaient sérieusement leurs voyages, les marchants vantaient bruyemment leurs marchandises.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

La foule passa autour d'elle comme si elle appartenait à un autre monde, sans la toucher, sans lui parler, sans la voir...

Ellana Caldin sourit.

Elle venait de repérer une silhouette nonchalemment appuyée sur un poteau de bois, soutenant la devanture d'une taverne. L'homme, serein, avait cet air qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout voir, tout entendre, tout sentir. Ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle la fixaient en pétillant.

Ses cheveux longs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, sa peau hâlée tranchait magnifiquement avec la couleur de ses yeux, il était vêtu d'habits de cuir sombre. Ellana respira profondément.

L'homme, le maître marchombre, ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Jilano Alhuïn n'avait pas changé depuis le jour où Ellana s'était envolée.

Avec un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres, elle passa à côté d'un garde impérial sans le frôler avant de rejoindre son ancien maître marchombre.

- Quoi de neuf, demoiselle ? Demanda Jilano.

- Rien de bien intéressant. Et vous ?

Jilano éclata de rire.

Ils s'étreignirent rapidement avant de se fondre de nouveau dans la foule toujours aussi dense.

- Al-Far n'a pas changé, fit Jilano alors qu'ils jouaient des coudes pour pouvoir avancer.

- Vous avez raison, répondit évasivement Ellana. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est différent.

Jilano s'arrêta.

Le mur de la tour en haut de laquelle il avait emmené la jeune marchombre quelques années plus tôt se dressait devant eux, étalant son ombre sur le couple qu'ils formaient.

Ellana sourit quand Jilano désigna le sommet de la tour d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Elle aquiesça en silence et ferma les poings.

Ses lames jaillirent.

Jilano sourit en silence.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et leur relation se basait sur de longs moments de silence, parfois interrompus par les phrases sybillines du maître marchombre.

Lorsque les griffes d'Ellana s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre comme un couteau dans du beurre, elle se crut projetée des années en arrière.

Avant la greffe.

Avant le Rentaï.

Avant Nillem.

Ellana rouvrit les doigts et ses griffes disparurent.

- Cet endroit n'a pas changé, fit la voix de Jilano à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est toi qui a changé.

Ellana laissa un sourire discret éclairer son visage. Elle attrappa une prise facile, se hissa, posa un pied sur le haut de la tour.

- Si j'ai vraiment changé, dit la jeune marchombre quand Jilano la rejoignit, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Elle ferma un poing.

Ses griffes jaillirent.

- Même si certains détails hurlent le contraire, murmura-t-elle en détaillant le reflet rouge et or du soleil couchant sur le métal argenté.

Jilano sourit à son tour et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ancienne élève.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, demoiselle.

- Demoiselle ? Releva Ellana.

- Ca te dérange ? Répliqua Jilano.

- J'étais habituée à... autre chose, murmura Ellana les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Moi aussi, murmura Jilano. Il regardait les étoiles en silence, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ?

Si vous êtes nombreux à me laisser un message en cliquant sur "Submit Review", peut-être que je posterais la suite un jour. Peut-être… En attendant, soyez sages et Bonne Année 2014 à tous !

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana (moui, suis pas allée chercher bien loin pour mon pseudo ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

C'est parti pour mon deuxième OS !

Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé pour ceux qui l'ont fait, j'espère que ce texte va vous plaire

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A l'écoute du vent**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ellana talonna Murmure.

Derrière elle, la cheminée de l'Auberge du Monde fumait joyeusement.

La marchombre quittait l'Auberge et Aoro sans regret, souhaitant seulement retrouver sa solitude bien-aimée.

Elle était libre.

Libre d'aller et venir, libre de rester ou de partir.

- C'est parti, Murmure, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille attentive de l'étalon.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Jilano et Aoro, longtemps auparavant… La seule que Jilano avait passée dans l'Auberge avec elle.

Elle s'en rappelait, sans savoir pourquoi ce souvenir remontait à la surface à cet instant précis.

Le vent soufflait autour d'elle, et, calme, elle écouta son message.

Lorsque le vent se tut, elle savait quelle direction prendre.

Ellana et Murmure avançaient à vive allure, dans la lande déserte après la forêt entourant l'Auberge. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette soirée d'été, les grillons crissaient... Elle adorait ce bruit, l'odeur de l'herbe chaude de la lande, le soleil qui descendait doucement. Une brise légère soufflait dans les longs cheveux noirs d'Ellana.

Elle ne tarda pas à gagner les rives du lac Chen, et sourit.

Elle tira sur les rênes.

Devant elle, un voyageur avait allumé un feu de camp. Le sourire d'Ellana s'accentua, pour se changer en un sourire satisfait.

Cette silhouette...

Elle connaissait cette silhouette !

Comme toujours, le vent ne l'avait pas trompée.

La marchombre sauta à terre, s'approchant sans bruit du campement. Murmure ne bougea pas.

Elle s'arrêta, figée.

Un nuage de brume entoura subitement l'ombre en face d'elle, le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, l'ombre avait disparu. Le soleil s'était couché, la première étoile luisait...

- Bonsoir, Ellana, fit une voix derrière elle.

... Ellana se retourna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce soir… Bon j'avoue ne pas avoir été très inspirée, mais je recherche des idées pour le dernier texte. Si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir )

**Place aux RAR !**

**Guest :** Merci pour cette review, j'espère que cette… euh… suite te convient ^^

Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans le prochain texte !

Ellana


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Désolée pour les X mois d'absence sur cette fic, mais l'inspiration manquait…

Bref, voici le dernier OS.

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sans oublier l'Harmonie**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée la plus chaude de l'été, jusqu'à présent en tout cas, touchait à sa fin.

Ellana avait quitté Al-Jeit depuis peu, après avoir vu Sayanel, qui lui avait confié un message de Jilano.

Son ancien maître se trouvait en mission le long du Pollimage, non loin du petit village dans lequel Ellana et Jilano s'étaient réconciliés lors de la formation d'Ellana.

Certainement pour se ménager de souvenir pas si agréables, Ellana se dirigea, juchée sur le dos de Murmure, droit vers la rive du mythique Pollimage.

L'air de la soirée était agréablement frais.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, Ellana sauta à terre et atterit souplement sur le sable gris de la petite plage sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

Murmure toujours à ses côtés, la marchombre s'assit sur le sable, ôta ses chaussures, fourrant ses pieds nus entre les grains fins du sable mouillé.

Devant elle s'étendait le Pollimage, presque aussi large que le Grand Océan, mais elle parvenait à distinguer les faibles contours de l'autre rive du fleuve à la limite de l'horizon.

Immobile sur la rive, Ellana attendait Jilano Alhuïn.

Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque le maître marchombre s'approcha d'elle par derrière, ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se tint debout à côté d'elle, aussi immobile.

Presque comme avant.

Sauf que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Ellana retint un profond soupir.

- Nostalgique ? demanda Jilano.

Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et Ellana ne cherchait pas à en fermer les pages.

- Je crois.

Jilano se tourna vers elle, pas satisfait pour un sou de sa réponse.

Comme avant, il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris du recul et qu'elle ne se serait pas expliquée.

Ellana sourit, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien maître, qui brillaient de malice.

Il...

... N'attendit pas qu'elle se confie.

- J'ai une idée pour ta prochaine destination, demoiselle.

- Vraiment ?

- Que dirais-tu de la foire d'Al-Vor ?

- Bonne idée. Quand partons-nous ?

- Demander l'heure de ton propre départ serait plus juste. Mais je vais te répondre : pas plus tard que tout de suite. Cette halte n'a que trop duré.

- Pas assez à mon goût, grommela Ellana.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, répliqua Jilano. Toujours éphémères, c'est à mon avis sur ces petits actes d'amour et de gentillesse que devrait tourner le monde.

- Sans oublier l'Harmonie et la liberté, compléta Ellana en montant sur le dos de Murmure.

- Sans oublier l'Harmonie et la liberté, approuva Jilano. Et c'est pour que tu appréhendes mieux la tienne que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant quelque temps.

- Vous allez me manquer, bredouilla Ellana alors que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

Jilano ne dit rien, croisa résolument les bras, indiquant à la marchombre la direction d'Al-Vor d'un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible.

Elle talonna Murmure.

Quitta la plage sans se retourner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_"Etre marchombre est-il possible ? Vraiment possible ? _

_Le savant a sans doute raison, mais il y a des jours où je me sens résolument poète."_

Pierre Bottero

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FiC TERMINEE.

Fpiou.

Non mais sérieusement, j'ai dû relire La Prophétie pour m'y remettre x) même si ca a été une petite partie de plaisir…

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette (très) ourte fic ? Sisi, ça m'intéresse.

A vos claviers !

_Bonne journée/soirée,_

_Ellana of Rivendell._


End file.
